Forbidden Square
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: Aww... Look, a love square! Lol but it's George and Fred and Katie and Angelina! I'm not good at summaries, but just read please!
1. Malfoy's Face

Okay, I dono if this has been done before, and if it has I'm so sorry! I know that Andilynn:Princess of the elves did something kinda of like this, although from a totally different angle with different people. so please review, I'd really like to know what all of you think! Also, I don't own any of J.K Rowling characters, she does!!  
  
_  
  
Katie Bell was a chaser on the Gryffindor team. That's all anyone thought of her. Except George Weasley. He fancied her, as his mother would say. The only problem was, Katie didn't think of George like that. Instead, she like Fred. Most girls did, although none admitted it. In fact, he was tied with Harry and Draco for the most girl admirers. (Although Draco did have a few more male admirers than the rest! Just Kidding Malfoy fans!!) Anyways, one night Katie and George were sitting in the common room, working on McGonagall's homework when the fire died. "Ohmigod!" Katie screeched and nearly jumped into George's lap. He laughed and enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin, brushing against his arm. "Relax, the fire goes out every night about 3:30, Dumbledore programmed them." Katie relaxed a little at this. "I don't know why I'm being so jumpy, after all this is a school of witchcraft and wizardry, there are ghosts and things all over," she said, sitting back in her chair and pulling out her wand. "Lumos! Anyways," she said, now bending back over her transfiguration scroll, "what's been up with you and Fred?" They chit chatted a little while, before waving good bye and heading up to their separate dormitories.  
  
_  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Fred and Angelina were all over each other. George glared disgustedly at them, before turning to talk to Lee Jordan about the next Hogsmede visit. Just then Katie plopped down across from George. "Hey, what's up friend?" She smiled and grabbed a piece of buttered toast off the golden platter and sipped some pumpkin juice from her goblet. "Ready for the big match today? Us versus Slyhterin!" She smiled and him, and as if entranced, he nodded and took a large bite out of the steak and cheese omelet in front of him. Fred and Angelina bristled past Katie, and George saw her look longingly at Fred. "Angelina? Do you fancy George?" She blushed feverishly and ran from the table.  
  
_  
  
Katie and Angelina hurried out of their section of the locker room, Angelina quickly pausing to kiss Fred on the lips, before taking her place behind Oliver and Harry. Katie grimaced at the dreamy look on Angelina's face as her lips met Fred's. Suddenly something caught her eye. George was pulling his shirt over his head, to reveal a sexy chest, packed with muscles. "Must be drinking his milk." she accident muttered out loud. "What?" Oliver Turned around and smiled at her. They had gone out the year before. "Talking about my juicy butt?" He laughed as she whacked him in the head with her Nimbus 2000. Her broom was nothing in comparison to Harry's, the Nimbus 2003, but it suited her just fine. Suddenly the whistle blew and she felt the ground float away beneath her feet, the wind blowing her red and gold Quidditch robes all around.  
  
_  
  
The game played by in a blur, Katie's mind busy focusing on the Quaffle, and trying to get it past Hammond, the Slyhterin Keeper. Finally after about an hour and a half game time, Harry caught the snitch, Gryffindor won, 370 to 220. Malfoy landed with a sneer on his face, and walked right up to Wood, spitting on the ground next to his feet. At this, Katie, George, Harry and Angelina jumped at him, all ripping out their wands holding them at ready, except Katie. She jumped onto Malfoy, and started punching with all her might. Crabbe and Goyle stood watching, not doing anything. Finally, satisfied with her results, Katie stood up and stepped back. Malfoy had a broken nose, two black eyes and a busted lip. Katie spat on the ground next to him and stalked away, kicking off halfway across the field.  
  
_  
  
Will it finally happen? Will the lost and lovern make their moves? Will it all end? Who knows!! Check back soon for updates! Please review!! 


	2. DETENTION!

Professor Snape grabbed Katie by her arm, with a painfully tight grip. "Listen you little whore, I don't know what you think you just did, but I can guarantee you won't enjoy the punishment. Detention with me tonight at midnight, lucky for you, Mr. George Weasley will be serving with you." With that, he flounced away, twirling his black cape behind him.  
  
_  
  
Katie gloomily walked up to the dormitory, meeting Hermonie on the staircase. "Hey Hermonie! How are you? I'm not doing too great, Snape has given me a detention!" Hermonie laughed and patted Katie on her back. "I feel sorry for you, last time he made Ron scrub all the bed pans in the hospital wing! Does anybody have it with you?" Katie blushed a little, she was realizing how much she like George. "Yeah, George Weasley."  
  
_  
  
Alrite peoples. I know this is like the shortest thing you've EVER seen, but I hafta go!! So, tomorrow, I'll make a really loooong update! 


	3. Popping The Question

That night Katie slipped quietly through the common room, stooping only to wave good bye to Harry, Hermonie and Ron, who waved at her. While climbing out of the portrait hole, someone called her name. "Katie!" She whirled around. Angelina stood outside the hole, extending her hand to help Katie out. "Yeah?," asked Katie grabbing Angelina's hand. "Do you have a crush on Fred? Don't lie, I don't mind, it's just that I wanted to know that's all." Katie started blankly. "No, I like George." "What's that about me?" George had climbed out of the portrait hole behind Katie without notice and heard the whole conversation. "Oh. I. um." Katie was blushing and Angelina went pale. "Katie, I need to talk to you." George grabbed her sleeve and tugged her down toward Snape's dungeon, leaving Angelina glaring after them. "Use protection!"  
  
??  
  
"Katie, want to go out with me?" Katie blushed even redder, if possible and nodded yes. "Okay, that's settled then? Shall we attend our detentions?," He asked sounding like Percy. "Of course sir, I can't bear to be without Mr. Snape's presence any longer!" She giggled. "SO you like Snape eh?" Katie playfully smacked him in his arm. "Yes, I find his greasy hair and evil attitude SO sexy!"  
  
??  
  
"Now, you will clean my room, then you will take out these Ketchup Frogs livers and put them in pickle juice." Professor Snape had just finished rattling off instructions and scolding for being late. With a flick of his cape he walked away leaving the two alone.  
  
??  
  
Carefully, Katie dusted off the many potion bottles while George started to pluck the Ketchup Frogs guts out and drop them into the pickle juice jar. "Thanks George," Katie smiled. My end of the deal was much easier to attend to than yours!" He smiled, just wait til I get done, you'll be sorry!" He threw a small chunk of Frog liver at her head. "I'm going to kill you!"  
  
??  
  
Katie couldn't stop washing her hands! "Ewe Ewe Ew Ew Ewe!!!" She rubbed her hands on George over and over. "Haha STOPPIT!!" , he screeched as she started tickling him in his stomach. Together they collapsed on a red velvet couch in the now empty common room, her lying on top of him. Suddenly, just like two nights ago, the fires died, the room grew dark. There was much groping and giggling. "Wait." Katie sat up and stepped off George. "we can't. now here. not right now." George nodded his head yes, zipped up his fly and kissed her cheek good night. "see ya in the morning," she said and pecked him back, on the lips this time, before trotting up the stairs to bed.  
  
??  
  
The next morning Hermonie came up to Katie as if to ask how her detention went. Halfway through "How was-" she was stopped by an amazing sight. Katie and George nuzzling and holding hands under the table. "Wow." She quickly turned and went back to her seat next to Harry and Ron, telling them what she saw. "Look down there," giggled Katie as George's eyes wandered down the table. Harry Ron and Hermonie were all craning their necks to get a better look at the new lovebirds. Katie caught Ron's eye and winked, he flushed a brick color and ducked his head to the table. "Picture for the school paper?", squeaked Colin Creevy before unexpectedly snapping a picture of them. "Colin no! What are you going to write about?" Headlines flashed in front of Katie's mind: HOGWARTS NEWEST QUIDDITCH COUPLE; KATIE BELL AND GEORGE WEASLEY!!. "I dunno, I just like taking pictures," replied Colin with a devilish glint in his eye.  
  
??  
  
That night they had Quidditch Practice, and Katie was so distracted, she didn't notice the bludger into it smacked her in the face, breaking her nose. George landed in a hurry ad started cursing at Fred, who was closest to her. She hardly noticed, she was too busy focusing on the flying coloring and searing flames that she was now seeing. Harry flew her to the hospital wing to be mopped up.  
  
??  
  
She staggered back to the Quidditch field, ready to practice, but Oliver wouldn't let her back on the field. "Just don't do this in the game okay?" She nodded and sat on the stands, sipping Tomato soup from a thermos and popping saltines while watching Harry zoom around, catching the Snitch, then letting it go. Fred and George were getting along now, she guessed Oliver had made them. Grinning stupidly, George landed next to her and took a sip of soup. "Alrite lads and lasses!" Oliver blew his whistle, signaling practice was over.  
  
??  
  
"If you ever touch her again I will ram your head though a bloody wall! I don't care what wall, where the wall is Ill even let you PICK the bloody wall just remember your head will be through a wall!" George was screaming now at an innocent 2nd year who accidentally brushed up against Katie in the hallway. "Relax George, you're over reacting!" Suddenly he turned on her. He had a wicked grin on his face. Quickly, Katie shooed away the second year and kissed him, to distract him. "Calm down, no more coffee for you!!"  
  
??  
  
Herbology went fairly well, with the exception of a Greenback spraying urine in Fred's mouth. Everyone laughed loudly at this, including Katie. He smiled down at her, grinning his toothy smile. Katie didn't smile back in fear George would over react.  
  
??  
  
Ohh. this could get good! Stick around for the next chapter! Haha, PLEASE review, I know you're reading! Tell me what you think!! 


End file.
